No Means Yes
by Selkit-Guardian
Summary: Prompt: How many times have you heard “When a woman says no she really means yes?” Cute and funny Ginny/Neville with a Ron/Hermione and H/D on the side. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prompt: How many times have you heard "When a woman says no she really means yes?"**

* * *

The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting dancing shadows over the plush maroon carpet and ruby chairs and couches. Scraps of parchment and empty candy wrappers littered the floor, remnants of failed homework and notes. Only a few people remained in the Common Room, most having gone on to pursue their various nighttime activities.

Ginny Weasley approached her brother's best friend nervously, a faint blush staining her cheeks pink. "Harry? Can I speak to you for a minute?"

The raven looked up from the Transfiguration textbook he was studying to peer at the petite redhead, blinking owlishly. "Um, sure Ginny. What's up?"

The redhead gathered her courage and looked up at Harry with determined eyes. "Harry, I know you don't see me as anything other than your best friend's little sister, but I want you to know that I really really like. I don't want you to think that I'm just another fangirl, because I'm not, I like you for who you are as a person, I really do, and I value your opinion of me."

Stunned green eyes stared up at the now beet red girl. A frown tugged at the strong jaw and he closed his book with a sharp snap. "Wow Ginny, you didn't have to be so mean. I know that you don't even like me as a person, but you don't have to rub it in!"

That said the raven stomped up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, leaving a stunned Ginny behind.

_'What?'_

* * *

The next morning Ginny sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast, staring moodily at her porridge. _'What was up with Harry last night? Did he even _listen_ to me?'_

"Hey Gin. What's up with the long face?" Her brother Ron collapsed into the seat next to her, dragging the plate of bacon closer to himself and transferring most of it onto his plate.

Ginny looked up at her brother and told him what had happened the night before, wrinkling her nose in disgust as he shoveled five pieces of bacon into his mouth.

At the end of the story Ron just shrugged. "Ah, that's just Harry. Hey, I know what will cheer you up! Want a Sugar Quill? I've got a couple in my bag."

Ginny's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite sweet. "Yeah! That would be great!"

"Ok, if you're sure you don't want one. Weird, I would have thought that you would have jumped at the chance for one. Oh well, see you later Ginny."

Ginny watched her brother walk away, eyes clouding with confusion.

'_What?'_

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" Neville said, greeting the redhead cheerily in the common room as she sat on the couch, chewing the tip of her quill as she tried to puzzle out her latest Herbology homework.

Ginny looked up at Neville warily, putting her book down on the coffee table in front of her. _'Twenty Galleons says that he asks what I want and then doesn't give it to me when I ask for it.'_

Neville craned his neck to see what book she was reading. "Oh, you're doing Herbology homework. Do you want any help? I remember that that chapter was _really_ hard when we did it last year."

The ginger haired girl watched him suspiciously. She gave a weary sigh.

'_Here we go again…'_

"Sure Neville, I'd love some help, I'm not getting it at all."

"Ok!"

Her eyes nearly bugged out as he sat down next to her and proceeded to begin to explain the lesson to her. Before he could get more than a few sentences out she leapt up and attached her mouth to his, kissing him enthusiastically.

When the kiss ended Neville looked up at her dazedly. "Wh-what was that for?"

Ginny stared him straight in the eye. "Because you are the only guy in this castle who has not gone _insane_. Now, kiss me again."

Ron and Harry watched from the Common Room entrance as Neville and Ginny curled together on the couch, Neville explaining the coursework and Ginny interrupting him occasionally with kisses. Harry smiled as he saw the happiness on the ginger haired girl's face. He turned to his best friend, grinning. "Hey Ron, thanks for explaining to me that girls always mean the opposite of what they say. I mean, I'm sad that she doesn't think of me as a friend or like me as a person, but at least now I know what she's saying! All these years I though that she liked me. By the way, is Hermione talking to you yet?"

Ron shook his head, a bemused expression on his face. "No, and I don't know _why_. Girls are just weird."

"Which is why Harry and I don't date them." A voice said behind the two before an armed dragged the surprised raven towards his blonde boyfriend for a quick kiss. They parted and Harry grinned up at Draco as the blonde wrapped his arms around the raven's waist.


End file.
